Le Démon Fou
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Naruto est devenu complètement fou et veut tuer Sakura. Sasuke essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas éprouver trop de haine pour son meilleur ami, mais d'un autre côté, il aime Sakura plus que tout au monde. SasuSaku très Light. Suite de Apologize and Love.


_Anteeski ja ystävyys 2_

Warning : Sasuke fait très guimauve! Mais bon, il est devenu plus mature... assez pour être Narrateur...

J'ai l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter de pleurer si je commence. Alors je me retiens, mais imaginez comme c'est dur, quand vous aimez une personne autant que moi j'aime celle dont la vie est en danger. Et tout ça, grâce à celui qui prétendait être mon meilleur ami... de belles conneries, mais sans plus! Pff...

Je lui faisait confiance, je lui avait dit de faire attention, que comme ça... il était encore plus dangereux que moi... je n'ai pas savouré son rire comme je l'aurai voulu, je ne savais pas qu'il serait sûrement son dernier...

Mais j'oubliais... vous ne devez pas savoir qui je suis, et encore moins celle qui me donne de pleurer. Mon nom est Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Je sais, j'ai tué mon frère, presque tué mon meilleur pote et autre. On ne m'aime plus beaucoup. La plupart de mes anciennes « fans » se sont tournées vers d'autres garçons du village.

- V... veux-tu du chocolat?

Je me retourne. Une jeune fille que je connais tient un plateau avec diverses sortes de chocolat. C'est Hyûga Hinata. Elle travaille ici et c'est la petite amie de cet enfoiré qui se disait mon ami. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder de travers. Dès que je m'en aperçois, j'arrête.

- Désolé, dis-je, embarrassé.

Elle sourit en rougissant. Très mignonne, mais pas autant que « ma mienne ». De toute façon, je la laisse à ce connard.

- Et... pour toute réponse à ta question...

_Kuso_! Je tourne autour du pot et c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Moi je suis un gars direct, froid et distant. J'essaie donc de dire d'un trait :

- Je ne veux pas de... de ton chocolat. Désolé.

Heureusement que cette pétasse d'Ino est sûrement en train de batifoler avec son Kiba, parce que avec elle, interrogatoire garanti! Elle ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui la regarde. Ma mienne n'est pas vraiment mieux, mais elle est tellement belle avec ses cheveux longs cheveux rose et ses beaux yeux de jade, que je ne tient jamais bien longtemps un secret...

Et je veux en briser encore d'autre pour ces yeux-là, ces yeux que j'aime à la folie, que je ne veux pas voir pleurer, ceux que je veux voir chaque matin en me levant...

... Les yeux de Sakura!

***

- Uchiha, dit Tsunade en sortant de la salle de soins intensifs 6, elle va s'en sortir avec bien du repos. Ne t'inquiète plus. Et... il a été enfermé, puisque... tu sais quoi.

Je me lève d'un bond, et je me retiens pour crier de joie. J'ai envie de pleurer encore plus que tout à l'heure. Ce sentiment est tout nouveaux pour moi, le soulagement.

- Je peux la voir? je demande, plein d'espoir.

Elle fait un sourire et répond :

- Elle est en réanimation, tu pourras la voir plus tard. Va t'expliquer avec lui. Il doit avoir une bonne raison. Le... tu-sais-quoi par exemple...

- J'AI AUCUNE ENVIE DE VOIR CE MONSTRE QUI SE PRÉTEND MON MEILLEUR AMI! j'hurle d'un ton cinglant.

Sans le prendre mal, Tsunade pose une main sur mon épaule et me regarde comme ma mère me regardait. Pas exactement comme, un peu comme.

- Sakura aimerait que tu t'expliques avec lui. Il est dans l'édifice à coté, et huit ANBU, dont Kakashi, le surveillent, dit-elle.

Je détourne le regard puis je dit :

- C'est bon. J'y vais.

Je commence à marcher vers l'ascenseur. De loin, j'entends :

- Chambre 408!

***

« _Chambre 408_ »

Je n'arrive pas à me décider à entrer. Les cris disant mon nom y sont sûrement pour quelque chose. En fait, ce ne sont pas des cris. Un mélange de grognement et de marmonnement furieux. J'entends du cuir mis à rude épreuve par la force de ce con-là et du bois qui craque. Il a perdu la boule.

- Vas-y, Sasuke-kun, fait la vois de mon sensei.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'y vais.

Je pousse la porte en disant directement :

- Pourquoi t'as... oh putain (NDA : excusez le mot, l'explication n'est pas loin)...

Et là, je vois mon meilleur ami, le regard fou rougeoyant, attaché de partout à un mur, des griffes à la place des ongles. Il se débat encore plus que ce que j'entendais en me voyant. Je l'ai déjà vu, cet « autre » Naruto. Pendant notre premier vrai combat, il y a maintenant huit ans (NDA : les Ninjas ont maintenant environ vingt ans.) et durant celui où il m'a convaincu de revenir, il y a tout juste quatre ans.

- Allez, viens te battre, _teme_, que j'te ramène au village! Sas'ke! dit-il, complètement fou, écume coin des lèvres.

Pauvre Hinata! Je savais qu'elle venait ici tout les jours pour essayer de le raisonner, mais je m'attendais aux regrets, pas à la folie! Sa tête se penche d'un coup, ce qui me fait sursauter. Il ne bouge plus. Puis, il la relève lentement et je revois le visage de mon meilleur ami que je connais. Le yeux bleus, plein de regrets. De larmes aussi.

- Sa... Sasuke... est-ce que Sakura va bien? demande-t-il, en pleurant. Je m'en voudrais si elle mourrait.

J'hésite à répondre, il doit le prendre pour un non, car je vois ses yeux redevenir rouge et il recommence à gesticuler comme un malade. Je sors, il me fait pitié à voir et ça me donne la nausée.

Dès que je fais un pas dehors, Kakashi saute sur moi, pour s'assurer que chuis pas traumatisé.

- Il fait peu à voir, neh? demande-t-il.

- Ouais. Il est complètement taré.

Et je pars, parce que mon sensei peut être bien chiant quand il s'y met.

***

Je retourne à l'hôpital et j'y croise... Kiba (NDA : J'ai parfaitement le droit de mettre mon petit Kiba dans TOUTES mes fics!) et Ino. Justement la fille que je ne voulais pas croiser. En plus de vous interroger jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise tout, elle a la manie de toujours, toujours, toujours et toujours parler! Bon, elle me tape un peu beaucoup sur les nerfs. Ouf! Kiba parle en premier :

- Tsunade nous a dit que tu étais allé voir... ben tu-sais-qui.

- Aie pas peur de dire son nom voyons! je le reprend.

- Ouais, chuis con parfois...

Ino le coupe – à mon grand désarroi :

- Mais tu n'es pas con, mon chéri! C'est Naruto qui l'est! Il a presque tué Sakura et pis... c'est bon, je me tais, pas la peine de faire cette tête-là!

Je la regarde comme un chien enragé prêt à lui sauter dessus. Elle grommelle qu'elle va se chercher un café et nous laisse seuls.

- Alors... comment il va? demande Kiba.

- Mal. Carrément barjo.

- Ah... fait-il, un peu triste.

Je m'en vais, voyant Ino revenir avec son café en glissant un discret « au revoir » à Kiba. Je me dirige immédiatement vers la chambre de ma mienne. Une des infirmières me reconnaît et dit à une autre :

- C'est lui, le beau mec dont je te parlais! Ouais, celui qui a crié tout à l'heure!... Ben t'as une mémoire de poisson rouge, dis donc!

Je la laisse faire et continue vers la chambre où dort celle que j'aime. Il y a quatre ans, je l'avais traitée de « ama » et à cause de ça, elle était allée s'endormir dehors, près de chez moi, en plein hiver! Parfois je me demande ce qu'elle a dans la caboche, cette belle étoile. Pourtant... c'est grâce à ça qu'on est un couple.

Je pousse la porte. Rien d'anormal, Sakura dort tranquillement. Rassuré, je m'approche tranquillement d'elle puis m'assieds sans bruit près du lit. Je regarde son épaule. On voit un bandage un peu sanglant. C'est la faute de ce con si elle est là, et pas en train de fêter son anniversaire avec moi. Tout est si calme, si apaisant... Calme, car je n'ai plus de soucis car je me contre fiche de Naruto maintenant et apaisant, car il n'y a pas un son et aussi car je suis près de Sakura. Tellement calme et apaisant, que je m'assoupis au bout d'un moment.

***

- Uchiha, Uchiha! Uchiha! Réveille-toi!

Je finis pas me réveiller. J'ai fait presque le même rêve que j'ai fait il y a quatre ans, mais cette fois-ci, Sakura baignait dans son sang, avec le coupable et son rire fou furieux à côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? je demande, complètement largué.

C'est Tsunade qui essayait de me réveiller. Sakura ne l'est toujours pas. Je m'en doutais, parce que ma mienne ne m'a jamais appelé Uchiha. Pourtant, j'ai espéré qu'elle se soit réveillée.

- Sakura est... elle est... dit-elle, se retenant de pleurer.

- Morte? je continue froidement, trop triste pour pleurer et trop orgueilleux pour le faire devant elle.

Elle recule un peu avant de dire :

- Non, juste transférée de chambre.

Pfiou, pendant un instant j'ai cru que je n'avais plus de raison d'être! Soudain, un cri aigu retenti et une jeune infirmière arrive en courant dans la chambre où on se trouve.

- Tsunade-sama... il est parvenu à entrer dans la chambre 147!

Croyant avoir compris, je me mets à courir vers la chambre de ma mienne. La porte est fermée et pas un son. Je crains le pire. Je l'enfonce d'un coup. Ce que je vois est assez traumatisant.

Naruto se tient sur le bord du lit, du côté de la fenêtre, face à moi. Il regarde Sakura en penchant la tête sur le côté, se disant sûrement « Humm... je me demande si elle goûte bon... » Je le sais car ses yeux sont rouges. Il a encore perdu la boule.

Il ne me voit pas, alors il approche sa main griffue du cou de Sakura. Il va la tuer! Je me jette sur lui en hurlant. Il va manger ça chaud, cet enfoiré!

Et PAF! un crochet du droit en pleine gueule. J'ai frappé si fort que j'en ai mal aux jointures. Naruto est allé s'écraser contre la fenêtre, qui a craqué et il tombe du septième étage.

Paf.

Ça y est, il doit être mort.... ou au moins plus complètement cassé. Un cri aigu retentit. Je crois que c'est Ino et aussi Kiba. Le pauvre! Il fait partie de ses amis proches aussi, mais j'avais plus le choix! C'était lui ou elle. Tsunade arrive en courant et me vois près de la fenêtre cassée.

- Uchiha, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande-t-elle.

- Mon meilleur ami a tenté de tuer celle que j'aime. Je devais bien la défendre.

J'entends une petite voix si douce qui dit mon nom. Sakura! Je me jette à son chevet, lui prend la main et la regarde ouvrir ses beaux yeux vert jade.

- Où suis-je? demande-t-elle.

- À l'hosto, ma belle. Ça va?

Elle commence à pleurer en disant :

- Et dire que je lui faisais confiance...

Je la console le mieux que je peux. Moi aussi je me sens trahi par ce crétin.

- Ça va aller, il est peut-être fou, mais ensemble, on le guérira... je lui dis, pour me convaincre moi-même.

Je la serre doucement dans mes bras, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Elle est blessée de partout à cause de lui, mais grâce à Tsunade, on pourra refaire nos petites affaires (NDA : tourne de bord, rime encore, tom sur le cul, ben ça finit plus! Bon, vous devez comprendre que dans ma fic, Sasuke est un peu pervers mais il aime Sakura plus que tout *voir note plus bas*) dans moins d'une semaine. J'espère qu'elle dormira à la maison, je pourrai mieux la protéger ainsi. Si elle dort ici, je veux au moins dix ANBU, dont Yamato-taichou. Avant qu'il ne devienne fou, Naruto m'en avait parlé et m'avait dit que lui saurait le contrôler grâce au collier de l'Hokage qu'il porte au cou. Je l'aime trop pour risquer de la perdre une deuxième fois. J'entends des bruits là où Naruto est tombé. Une fille qui pleure.

- Mon Dieu! Cette voix... fait Sakura, horrifiée. C'est celle d'Hinata!

Elle se défait de mon étreinte et regarde Tsunade droit dans les yeux puis dit :

- Tsunade-sama, laissez-moi sortir pour aller voir Hinata!

La réponse de Tsunade est que tant que je l'accompagne, c'est bon.

Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais vu ma mienne s'habiller aussi rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « _taijuu kage bushin no jutsu_ », elle était prête.

Je sors par le trou, avec Sakura dans les bras, et nous arrivons près de Hinata, qui pleure sur le corps de Naruto, dont les yeux sont bleus et plein de larmes. Quel pleurnicheur celui-là. Mais je dois avouer qu'il a raison de pleurer. Ma bien-aimée saute de mes bras et se dirige en boitant vers la brune éplorée.

- Hinata-chan, ça va? demande-t-elle.

Mon « meilleur ami » ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et souffle :

- Sa... Sakura-chan... tu me pardonnes... de t'avoir... blessée? C'était... c'était pas moi, mais l'autre mois...

- Bien sûr, Naruto, dit-elle. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je te dois bien ça.

Il ferme les yeux en disant :

- Je vois. Merci et pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire.

Cette expression me dit quelque chose... mais que signifie-t-elle, déjà? Il lève une main tremblante, et prend un kunai et se l'enfonce dans le ventre. Le sang gicle dans le visage de cette pauvre Hinata. Ah, putain de merde! Quel con je suis! J'aurais dû me souvenir que c'était « regret profond » que ça voulait dire, cette face-là! En plus cet imbécile tourne le couteau dans la plaie, ce qui le fait cracher encore plus de sang et ça en fait pas mal gicler aussi.

- Sakura, éloigne Hinata, je vais me charger de ce crétin! je crie à ma bien-aimée.

Je me jettes sur Naruto, lui attrape la main et lui arrache le kunai des mains et le lance sur l'hôpital. Je lui hurle :

- ARRÊTE DE NE PENSER QU'À TOI ET PENSE UN PEU À TA COPINE, À HINATA! TU VEUX QU'ELLE DEVIENNE FOLLE AVEC TOI?!

Je rembourse ma dette après quatre longues années. Il m'a fait comprendre que ce qu'on a de plus précieux, c'est ceux qu'on aime. Qu'il ne revienne plus me faire de beaux monologues comme ça avant longtemps! Faire soi-même ce qu'on dit avant d'aller le dire aux autres, il doit connaître ça!

Des infirmiers arrivent. Je leur laisse le champ libre et me relève (NDA : il est comme assis sur lui. I'm NOT a yaoi fan) pour aller retrouver ma mienne et celle de mon meilleur ami. Elle est traumatisée. Je tente de lui expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça – les lecteurs doivent trouver que j'ai beaucoup changé et c'est grâce à Sakura et Naruto :

- Il n'est pas dans son état psychologique normal... c'était pas pour te faire de la peine... je suis assez surpris moi-même, il faut dire.

Elle me regarde de travers... je pige tout de suite :

- On m'a déjà enlevé tout ce à quoi je tenais et tu sais pourquoi. Je suis très protecteur avec Sakura. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, peux-tu comprendre?

Elle fait un sourire et un dodeline de la tête (NDA : « trip » de mot). Soudain, on entend la voix de Anko:

- Retenez-le bon sang! On n'y arrivera pas seuls!

Je lève les yeux, mais trop tard. Je ne vois qu'une ombre orange passer et se jeter sur ma bien-aimée. J'entends un cri aigu. Hinata! Quelque chose lui fait peur! Je tourne la tête. Naruto, un sourire victorieux, a plaqué Sakura contre l'arbre près de nous. Il me regarde, sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

- T'es pas Naruto! je hurle, furieux d'avoir été trompé.

- Bien vu, fait-il voix en lâchant Sakura.

Je reconnais cette voix. Madaara (NDA : je ne suis pas rendue là, alors si c'est pas ça... je ne désire aucunement savoir!), mon grand-père, celui qui a déclancher tout les problèmes. C'est à cause de lui si j'ai été seul; que moi et Naruto on s'est battus; que je ne me suis refermé sur moi-même!

- Hinata, apporte Sakura plus loin. Il va y avoir de l'action...

Je sautes dans les airs et je lance ce jutsu :

- _Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

Il l'évite et riposte pareillement. J'approche de lui et tente de lui faire tâter de mon taijutsu. Il se prend la plupart des coup au visage et arrête sa métamorphose. C'est bien lui, mon grand-père... Il sourit et dit :

- Tu es comme moi.

Furieux, je réplique comme un dément :

- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI! _GOUKAKYUU NO JTSU!!_

Je l'ai pris de surprise. Il est carbonisé, le vieux. Mais pas encore mort. Je m'approche de lui.

- Dis-moi où est mon ami.

- Tu es assez naïf pour croire que je vais te le dire gentiment? réplique-t-il.

Je lui écrase une main avec mon talon, ce qui doit être plutôt douloureux pour lui, car il cri :

- C'est bon! Il est dans la montagne des Hokage!

Je me penche par-dessus lui, compose des signes et dit :

- Merci, vieux croulant. _Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu_.

***

Trois jours ont passés depuis que Madaara est mort. Sakura est très bien portante et Naruto... pire que quand on s'est battus. Hinata et Sakura le traite aux petits oignons, il n'a pas à se plaindre et pour moi, le train train de vie des ANBUS a recommencé. Ça fait bizarre d'aller en mission seul, sans avoir un imbécile qui me hurle dessus. Je fais équipe avec Naruto, voyez-vous...

Bref, tout va pour le mieux!


End file.
